Let's Celebrate Christmas Together!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Britain didn't want to admit it: he is all alone for Christmas. He called all the people who he thought might want to be with him, until one caller came to the rescue! Rated T for drinking alcohol.


**Here is yet another one of your one-shots for another pairing I'm doing this year, and I hope it will bring some goodness to all of you kids out in the world and will bring happiness into the world! Next year I'm going all out and making sure to make more one-shots so I will meet more people who love pairings as much as I do, and even read their stories so I can improve my mistakes to be a true writer!**

**Enough from me, let's enjoy this one-shot called...**

_Let's Celebrate Christmas Together! _

ONCE AGAIN, Britain is all alone this year for Christmas and for once in his life...he wants to celebrate with someone who doesn't mind his company and would give him the joys of this holiday. Britain glanced over at his British styled cellphone, giving a curious expression on who he could be calling now to go and at least spend some time with him.

And so, he starts to pick random numbers to see who will be lucky enough to spend the day with him.

First was Germany. "I'm sorry, but I have plans with Italy," Germany said from the other side.

Then came Prussia. "Sorry, but the awesome party is gonna get extra awesome with me!" Britain couldn't hear him because the party Prussia's in is too noisy.

Then came Seychelles. "So sorry, if you'd called sooner, I would've spent some time with you. But I'm spending time with some friends now in Hungary's house, we're doing a party about yaoi and-"

"SEY, DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT YAOI!" Hungary shouted from outside.

Later Britain tried his brothers, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. "GET A LIFE, BRITAIN!" And they all hung up at the same time.

One by one, all the people he could think of just gave him wasting excuses, such as Denmark going to the same party as Prussia and Spain going out with Romano (though he could hear Romano claiming they are not going out). Now he doesn't know what to do or what he should do to celebrate Christmas...but then it hit him like a brick!

Britain never called Japan so it must mean that he is free… But then Britain wonders if Japan would laugh at him for not having anyone for the day and might be with someone else. However, Britain clicked Japan's number and puts it on his ear, praying he would answer.

_Click, _"Mochi-mochi?" someone said. "Japan desu."

"Ah, Japan," Britain said. "Are you by chance free today? I got nothing to do and thought we could hang out for tonight."

"Is that so?" Japan asks. "Sure, I was going to spend time with Germany-kun and Italy-kun, but they are doing something now. And I tried to call Greece, but apparently he is trying to achieve Turkey into spending Christmas with him."

"Really?" said Britain in awe. "I had no idea, so it means you're alone for this year?"

Silence was from the other line until he heard Japan say, "Hai, I am alone for this year."

And so, Japan and Britain made plans together that they will meet at the bar at six thirty today. When Britain hung up, he couldn't wait to spend Christmas with someone and starts to get ready to leave.

XxXxXxX

Britain is outside of the bar front door, waiting for Japan to come any minute. He checked his wrist watch; it is already six thirty and no sign of Japan anywhere. But then, Britain hears clicking noises coming towards him, and he looks over to see Japan's smiling face.

Japan's brown eyes looked glad to see Britain here, and Britain could see that Japan must have changed his hair because it was a little shorter. But then again, you can't tell whether he got it cut or not.

They went inside the bar, to their surprise it is very packed with people all over who drank and laughed and enjoyed themselves for Christmas. Japan pointed a place near the bartender who was busy cleaning the glasses with a wet cloth, and the two men head down over to the high chair.

When they got there, the bartender whose eyes are dark grey raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you two young to be drinking?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Britain and Japan almost gasped; do they look _young _to this overgrown bartender?

"We happen to _be_ adults, good sir!" Britain said, and he digs through his pocket to get his ID card. "Take a look if you don't believe me."

Japan did so with his ID card, the bartender eyed the ID cards carefully to see if they weren't fake. After the mistake and the bartender giving off a free round of drinks, everything eventually was forgotten between them as they all spend a merry Christmas together.

XxXxXxX

"Y-you know, 'Pan?" said Britain, banging his empty glass on the wooden table. "America can go kiss my bottom i-if he wants to be independent, because he's being a git…"

"That goes for Germany and Italy!" Japan said silly-like, patting his friend on the back with a pink flush and a grin. "They want to go out and have nothing but sex together, but I know their little secret because I am Japan!"

"And you know-"Britain hiccups. "And you know, Turkey and Greece must be fighting right about now since they both been dicks to each other since forever. It was almost like they're those-those weird gay couple who fight alllll the time!"

"It's called, 'yaoi,'" Japan said, then hot tears start streaming down his face, "and for some reason, Hungary and the others didn't invite me to go to the yaoi Christmas special! I wanna watch yaoi right now, but they never invited me! They are all acting like selfish bitches! Who was the one who gave them all the yaoi DVDs for free?"

"You, of course, you yaoi loving pervert!" Japan and Britain both laugh to that loudly.

"Brit, why does France always pick fights at you?" Japan asked, his voice slurring a little.

"He's a big, ugly-toad, disgusting pervert!" Britain replied his hand up in the air. "Whenever I use a bathroom, he'll try to touch my bottom as if it belongs to him! Well, I got news for that wanker; my ass is nobody's but mine! And maybe America!"

"We should totally drink to that, brother!" Japan said, raising his empty glass up high.

Japan does so and they both started to sing Christmas songs really badly, some people who were still around the bar didn't care and ended up joining with them no matter how bad they sung.

If only they knew from behind the huge crowds of people joining into the carols that Germany and other certain nations all are glaring deadly at Japan and Britain with arms folded. Hungary is holding her frying pan as France gets his hands out that look like they are fidgeting with a perverted face at both of them because they are so vulnerable now.

"Dudes, how about we try to attack Japan and Britain just this once?" America asked, his smile cracking up as his fist grew tighter. "We need to teach them a small lesson to be talking back to us…"

"I agree to that, for once," Germany said, bringing out his special whip as Italy cowers behind France.

"I think this is going to be a fun Christmas to fight with you guys," admitted Hungary whose frying pan is ready for a goo beating.

"By the way, what's yaoi?" America asked, looking at her questioningly as Hungary's smile turns suddenly deadly.

XxXxXxX

After the days passed from the incident, Japan and Britain are in the hospital beds with white, hard casts all over their bodies. The room is purely white, and Britain looks over to Japan with his lime-green eyes.

"Hey, Japan?" Britain said under the cast. "We should try to never drink beer again…"

"Hai, I agree, or else this will happen like last year…" said Japan, looking at him with his brown eyes.

Both of them watched TV from the wall and so far, one of the teams are losing… And out of nowhere, Japan hears Britain crying, apparently his team lost the game this year.

_The End_


End file.
